Darkness Rises
by Lady Eros
Summary: The battle is far from over. Darkness has found its way inside of Scott, Allison, and Stiles. Beacon Hills will never be the same again as the town slowly begins to fall under the radar of the creatures that dwell and thrive in the darkness. It will take sacrifices from everyone to overcome this newest threat. (Story will use elements of S3B, but I will add my own flair)
1. Preface Author's Note

Preface

In honor of season 3b dropping, I decided to post this story. In the past I usually lose interest in my stories and find it hard to continue writing. My readers always want me to update, but it is always impossible for me to honor their request. I want this time to be different.

_Darkness Rises _will feature some aspects of this new season, such as the use of Japanese mythology. Not only that, but I will include my own additions. For all my Jackson lovers out there, he will definitely be in my story. I hope you guys will like what I do with his character.

The first chapter will be broken into three different parts, before the second chapter starts and after you read the first part, you will understand why that it is.

Thank you all for reading this story and I look forward to see how this story goes!


	2. Chapter 1:1

Ch. 1-1: _Stiles_

Even in the darkest of nights, there will always be light. No matter how dark or impossible it is to escape; there is a way out of the darkness. Stiles wished he could listen to his own advice. Giving advice to others was no problem, but adhering to advice was a different ballpark. That night still haunted him. It haunted him more than he liked to admit. He had to remind himself to keep it together. He just had to. He needed to fight for sanity. Every night he was haunted by the shadows of his mind. Morning was his only salvation—or so he thought. Stiles was practically losing his mind. Some days he was not even sure if he was awake. None of his senses were capable of discerning fallacy from reality.

He needed to talk to Allison and Scott. They were the only ones who understood what was going on with him. He wondered if they suffered from the same delusions he was facing every night and day. It was not just an ordinary near-death experience. What they had experienced together was far from ordinary. Nothing in their world was ordinary anymore. Scott and Stiles had each other. They were doing fine, before Scott received the bite that changed all their lives. Stiles was still human yet he felt as different as Scott actually was. He did not regret standing by his best friend's side and he never would.

One thing he could not let go was the fact that they had died four nights ago. Physically died. They all knew the risk of being brought back from the dead when they agreed. Normal people did not die and come back to life like they did. If they had come back one hundred percent okay, life would be a lot easier, but unfortunately life was anything but easy.

Stiles was scared of what was happening to him. He could feel the change boiling inside of him like acid slowly eating at his insides. It could be the Darkness that Deaton had warned them about, before they sunk into the ice baths. Stiles wondered what was coming their way. It could be anything at this point. The Kanima was a refreshing shock to their world and he never considered something worse than that arriving in Beacon Hills. At that moment, something dawned upon him.

"What if the Darkness is already here?" Stiles questioned aloud as he sat up in his bed. He threw back his bed sheets and immediately closed the door behind him when he stepped into the bathroom. Face to face with his reflection, Stiles could get a full view of how badly the lack of sleep affected his appearance. The tissues surrounding his eyes were inflated from the lack of sleep and he noticed that some of the color had left his face. He only hoped that a few extra minutes in the shower could cure his puffy eyes and give his face some extra color. He pulled his gray t-shirt over his head then, discarded the last few articles of clothing he wore onto the floor. The shower was exactly what he needed after another sleepless night.

When he finished with his daily bathroom routine, Stiles was beginning to get dressed for school. His father had reached the top of the stairs and had knocked on Stiles' bedroom door, patiently waiting for his son to answer. They had not spoken much about everything they talked about since that night with Jennifer Blake. Sheriff Stilinski was still uneasy about the newly acquired information about the supernatural forces at work in Beacon Hills, but he was glad to finally have the answers to all those strange cases.

Stiles had finally finished putting on his jeans and novelty tee with various street signs and featured text that read: 'Follow the Signs'. He held onto the strap of his backpack when he opened his door.

"Hey Dad," Stiles greeted.

Sheriff Stilinski rubbed the back of his neck. He was not completely sure what to say to his son with so much on his mind already. "Stiles, we need to talk."

"Can we do it another time? I need to meet Scott before school," he responded rather dryly. He was not in the mood to talk with his dad. Not with everything that was going on in his head.

"We need to talk, Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski pressed in a firm voice. When Stiles tried to move past him, his dad caught his arm and looked at his soon. Despite the tone of his voice, the sheriff's eyes were not hard. His light eyes were filled with something that was mixed with concern. "You're not alone anymore, Stiles. You don't need to keep anything from me."

Stiles was grateful to hear those words from his father. In the back of his mind, he had thought his dad wouldn't be able to look at him the same way after what had happened. Stiles smiled a little, nodding his head to his dad. "Thanks, Dad."

He continued down the stairs until he reached the side of his Jeep. Stiles tossed his bag into the passenger side of the vehicle then, stuck his key into the ignition to start up the car. When he glanced up at his rearview mirror, a ghastly figure appeared in the back seat dressed completely in black. A hood shielded the figure's face, leaving Stiles in the dark about the identity of whoever or whatever was underneath. Reaching behind, the figure grabbed Stiles from behind and held his neck in its hands. Stiles attempted to reach back and fight back, but his hands would not lift from his sides. The figure's hold was not letting up and instead began to tighten. Stiles struggled in his driver's seat, but it was useless.

There was repeated banging against the door of the Jeep. "Stiles, open the door!"

He couldn't open the door. He could barely breathe or move. Finally, the door sprung open and Sheriff Stilinski was there. "What the hell was that, Stiles?!"

Stiles was rubbing his throat as he glanced around the area inside his Jeep for any signs of his attacker. No one was there. Had he imagined the whole thing? It was impossible to believe. That felt too real. He turned his head to look at his dad. "I don't know. Something grabbed me from behind."

"There wasn't anything in the car, Stiles," Sheriff Stilinski assured Stiles.

Stiles refused to believe that he imagined the whole thing. His neck was practically throbbing. This was not normal. He needed help. He needed to talk to Scott and Allison, before something like that happened again. Nowhere was safe, but being around his friends was definitely a better alternative than being alone.

He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. There was a slight tingle that hovered around every inch of his neck. Stiles kept his head lowered to avoid any eye contact with the people around him. He kept in his mind that he just had to make it to his locker then everything would be almost all right. Stiles took hold of the cool, combination lock and began to twist the dial until he reached the right combination. He must have unlocked his lock numerous times, but for reason he was having problems getting the combination to work. The numbers seem to float off the lock and tangle, making them unreadable. Stiles was about to give up, but a smoky voice broke his concentration. He lifted his eyes to meet a pair of amber eyes belonging to a fresh-faced female.

"Need any help with that?" She was reclined against one of the lockers next to Stiles, her shoulder using the metal door to support her weight. "I've heard of third try's the charm, but I'm unfamiliar with the fifteenth try."

It took Stiles a few seconds until he spoke up. He could not think of her name or who she was for a moment, but it soon started to click like someone had flipped a switch in his mind. "It can't be too unlucky since you're here, Nadia."

A bright smile appeared on Nadia's face from Stiles' comment. She offered to help Stiles with his locker combination and once he gave her the set of numbers, it did not take long for her unlock the lock. Nadia grinned smugly when there was a satisfying click when the lock slipped open. "Voila!"

Stiles thanked Nadia for her help as he gathered his books. She quickly dismissed his thanks and said it was no problem. Once Stiles had finished gathering the books he needed for his first classes, he closed the door and began walking in direction of his Science class. Nadia stayed close to his side, conversing with him the entire length of the walk. Talking with Nadia had helped him ease his mind from his troubles earlier. Something about her voice compelled him and cleared his head of everything.

"Stiles, I wanted to ask you if—"

Nadia did not get the chance to finish her sentence. When she looked up to the entrance of the room, she noticed Scott briskly walking into the room. Nadia blanched, the red in her cheeks starting to fade. "I'll ask you another time," she said, before she left Stiles' side and went to her usual seat three rows in front of Stiles' table.

Scott sat in the seat that Nadia occupied, turning in his chair to face Stiles. "Hey, got any sleep last night?"

Stiles shook his head. "No, not any night."

Stiles tapped the end of his pencil on the table. "Yeah, me neither."

"It's more than that, Scott. I can't…I can't explain it. It's not just that either," Stiles said to Scott. He didn't want to tell Scott about what happened in his Jeep until they were alone.


	3. Chapter 1:2

Ch. 1-2: _Scott_

The dirt underneath his claws shifted as Scott raced along the forest floor on all fours. The young werewolf was starting to pick up speed as the forest trees were beginning to part, which gave him more area to run without worrying about trees blocking his path. The night winds ruffled his hair and sent the scent of nature into his nostrils, giving him a sense of direction. Scott could tell that he was a few miles north of Beacon Hills. The battle against Jennifer Blake had left him restless at night. Sleep eluded him; much to his despair. At night, he just spent his time in the woods, alone with his thoughts.

Things were different now. His mom was aware of his secret and it made them closer than before. He did not need to constantly worry about accidentally revealing himself to her or maintaining such a big secret from her. Now that his mom knew his secret, she could help him when his dad asked any questions that Scott wouldn't answer. His dad returning to Beacon Hills was going to be a pain in his side and he knew it. The man was hardly ever involved in his life and chooses the worst time possible to want to get to know his son.

Scott was making his way back to town when he came across the Hale house. His thoughts immediately went to Derek and his sister. Though Derek and Scott sometimes disagreed, Scott still considered Derek a friend and ally. He wondered if he would ever return. Four days had passed since he left and no word from him. Not even a whiff of his scent in the area. Scott was still new to the werewolf thing and his new role as an Alpha. It would have definitely been helpful to have Derek around.

He entered the old Hale house, his weight causing the wood beneath his feet to protest. Scott craned his head around as he ventured further into the house. It all started here. Even though he never lived in the Hale house, he somehow felt a connection to the old building. Scott was about to turn and exit the house, but he caught the scent of lilies and something else he could not identify. A low, menacing growl erupted from his throat as his eyes began to take on their crimson glow.

"The new Alpha of Beacon Hills, I presume," a soft, honeyed voice said. "I'm betting on you, young Alpha."

Scott revolved around completely until he was facing the stairs where he heard the voice emit from. His red eyes scanned across the upper level, but there was no sight of the mysterious female. He could not even detect the scent he had previously inhaled. Scott cautiously went up the stairs to inspect further and discovered that the visitor had left behind a pile of a powdered substance. Scott bent down and pinched a sample of the matter. He assumed that the visitor wasn't the sandman so he would definitely need to ask Deaton or Stiles about this.

Outside of the Hale house, several figures dressed in black surrounded the building as they waited for Scott to exit. Scott left the house, carrying a sample of the power in a small glass container he found in Derek's old house. He immediately stilled when he caught sight of his newfound company. Far too many for him to take on by himself and he had no clue what they could do. Scott found an opening to his left and decided to just go for it without hesitating. He dived forward, sliding past the figures and mad his way to a clear path free of the black cloaks. Scott could not pick up any sounds of feet scuffling against the ground so he assumed he was in the clear after he created a fair bit of distance, but when he looked back and saw he still had company; Scott took off again.

He pushed himself to move faster and faster, but the black cloaks were maintaining a steady pace with him. Scott darted between trees to shake them, but before he could move to the left—an arrow caught him in his shoulder. Soon after the first, several other arrows flew through the air and sunk into different parts of Scott's body until he fell to his back. He reached to pull out one of the arrows lodged in his abdomen, but when he tried to yank the arrow from its position—it only went deeper into his body. He choked on his blood. Scott didn't want to die. It was too soon.

The last thing he remembered was seeing the moon over head, watching him like an old friend.

Scott shot up, gasping for air. He patted his body to find any mark that was left after last night, but there was nothing. He was in his bed, completely dressed in his sleep parallel as if he had never left his room last night. He searched his room for the clothes he had been wearing when he was out, but there was no sign of the clothes or the container containing the dust. Had he imagined it all? Everything?

He quickly jumped into the shower, brushed his teeth, combed his hair, and then put on his clothes, before he rushed out of his room. He had nearly collided with his dad in the hallway, but he avoided the confrontation by coming up with a lame excuse about being late.

When he reached the high school, Scott searched for Stiles. He usually met Stiles outside of the building, but he was nowhere to be found. The thought crossed his mind that maybe he was running late, but he picked up a conversation he was having several yards away. Scott let out a breath of relief, before he entered the building and joined his friend in their first period class.

He was shocked to find Nadia sitting in the seat he usually occupied. Scott slowed his walk, but when he noticed that Nadia had given up the seat, Scott picked up his pace again and joined Stiles at their lab table.


	4. Chapter 1:3

Ch. 1-3: _Allison_

Allison was poking at her breakfast in front of her, flipping one egg over the other. She still couldn't get over the last few nights. Her aunt Kate repeatedly haunted every waking moment of her day and it shook her to her core. Each night was never the same, which left her constantly in the dark about would happen next. Sometimes she felt as if she had no control anymore. A couple of nights ago, Allison found a knife in her hand and had no idea how it got there. She distinctly remembered stashing the knife in the weapons armory earlier in the day.

"You actually going to eat that?" Allison glanced over her shoulder and saw her dad come into the kitchen holding a coffee mug. She awkwardly smiled up at him.

Chris Argent pulled out a seat and sat across from his daughter, setting the ceramic mug onto the surface. He was starting to notice that his daughter was beginning to act strange since they had returned from the battle with the Darach. Late at night he often heard her screaming or roaming about the apartment. He had hoped that she would open up to him on her own, but she was hesitant with him.

"Allison, are we going to talk about last night," Chris questioned Allison.

She twisted her lips into a frown, shaking her head. "I really don't feel like talking."

"Allison-," he started, but she cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

Allison set her fork down on her plate then, pushed back in her chair and stood up from the table. "I'm done eating," she said to him. Without explicitly saying that she was done talking, Allison grabbed her bag from beside her foot and headed for the door.

Chris caught her halfway out of the door. "You need to talk with me sometime."

She didn't respond to her dad and just continued out of the door, closing it behind her. Allison wasn't ready to come clean with her father yet. She needed to completely grasp the situation, before she was ready to share with him.

A few minutes later, Allison pulled up in front of Lydia's house to pick her up and give her a ride to school. She sent her a quick text telling her that she was outside and waited for a reply then set her phone aside. Allison ran her fingers through her dark hair, pushing it back as she reclined in her seat while she let out a long exhale. "Get it together, Allison," she told herself softly.

Lydia slid into her best friend's car. "You're late," she playfully chided.

"And you're going to be out of a ride," Allison responded with a smile.

"Joking aside, are you feeling alright?"

"I've had better days. Sometimes I feel like I'm losing my mind. Things seem real, but then I wake up," Allison explained to Lydia, who was watching Allison intently. "I don't even remember waking up this morning."

"That's because you didn't," Kate's voice came from the backseat.

Lydia disappeared from the passenger seat and when Allison looked around her, she was no longer in her car. Her entire scenery changed. She was still in the elevator back at her apartment complex. Allison couldn't remember why she was still in the elevator. She had thought that she had gotten out of the elevator five minutes ago. When the metal doors finally slid open, she rushed out of the metallic box and out the door.

When she arrived at school, Allison didn't waste any time getting inside. She had to find Lydia, Stiles, Isaac or Scott. She needed someone to talk to before she went mad. After she pushed past the double doors, a long, empty corridor greeted Allison. It was completely devoid of any signs of human life. Various objects covered the floor and blew across the ground. Allison was reluctant to take any steps forward.

_"Allison…"_

Allison turned her head in time to catch a blur running behind her. She didn't catch the face of whoever it was, but she had a few guesses.

_"Over here…"_

Allison fell to her feet after being pushed by the unseen force. She scrambled across the floor, searching the debris for a weapon she could use. Nothing at all.

"Shit," she muttered.

A long shadow stretched across the floor in front of her. Allison's gaze followed the shadow as it continually grew. Allison's breath was starting to grow shallow as fear gripped her tight.

"I'm a hunter," she said to herself. "I am not afraid."

Her ankles were grasped tight and with a forceful pull, Allison was dragged across the floor into the thick, vines waiting for her. They wrapped around her body, slowly cutting off the circulation in her body. She struggled to get air into her lungs and fight off the plants, but they squeezed tighter until her last breath of air left her lips.

"Hey, Allison?" Lydia questioned, reaching across the space between them to nudge her.

Allison gasped, her eyes roaming the classroom until they landed on Lydia next to her. No one had noticed her reaction and she was thankful for that.

"You blanked out on me again. It's happening again, isn't it?"

Allison simply nodded her head to Lydia. She told her that they would talk about it at lunch when they were with the others. They needed to get to the bottom of what exactly was going on in her head and probably their heads as well. It was only going to get worse and she wanted to put an end to it, before they got there.

**a/n: **Alright! Chapter one is finished and I will try to upload chapter two within the next two days. I want to say thank you to my followers and my first two reviewers! I really appreciate the support and hopefully this story will grow once it picks up. If you didn't like this chapter, I promise you that chapter two will be a lot better!

On a side note, the winter premiere was just fantastic. I have high hopes for the rest of S3


	5. Chapter 2: Revival

Ch. 2: _Revival _

"Have you guys been feeling like you're losing your mind?" Stiles questioned Scott and Allison as he leaned against the metal table. He briefly glanced down at his untouched lunch. Stiles just couldn't force his stomach to eat without feeling sick.

Allison hadn't heard a word Stiles said. She was too occupied trying to block out her aunt's voice in her head. Every time she turned her head or closed her eyes, her aunt was always in her line of vision. She did her best to fight the visions off and reminded herself that everything she was seeing and hearing was not real. Kate was dead. Derek's uncle had made sure of that.

Stiles was having a similar problem to hers and she could see it all over his face. Dark circles hung under his eyes like a death sentence. She listened as she heard Stiles speak about the problems he had been having since returning to the land of the living. The more she listened to Stiles, the more secure she felt about her own state of mind.

Suddenly, Allison felt a strange sensation over her body. The little hairs on her arms were beginning to stand up and it definitely was not because she was feeling cold. Allison glanced over her shoulder to find a pair of glowing amber eyes watching her from across the lawn. The eyes belonged to Nadia, the girl in her history class. She had seen her plenty of times before in the halls and in class, but never really interacted with her. Nadia usually kept to herself and hardly ever talked to Allison, but the way Nadia was watching Allison was slightly disturbing. Allison gently tugged at Lydia's sleeve to get her attention.

"Don't look, but I think that Nadia is giving me the evil eye," Allison muttered to Lydia.

Lydia's eyes furrowed after listening to her friend, before ignoring her blatant order to not draw attention to their table. She rotated around in her seat to look back at Nadia, meeting her gaze with equal intensity. Nadia did not look away from Lydia, which prompted Lydia to approach the girl. Allison decided to follow after her friend to make sure she didn't do anything.

Nadia greeted the two girls with a pearly, white smile worthy of a cheerleader. She was pretending as if their stare-off a few seconds ago didn't just happen. She fingered one of her auburn ringlets as she raised her eyes up to meet theirs. "Having a wonderful day, ladies?" Nadia gestured to Lydia's shoes. "Cute shoes."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. We want you to cut the crap and keep your distance. Thirty feet is preferred and eye contact should be at a minimum," Lydia said to Nadia.

Nadia held up her hands innocently as she stood to her feet. She shifted her attention from the spunky strawberry blonde in front of her to Allison. "You have anything you want to say? I am all ears."

"Why were you watching me like that?"

The light expression on Nadia's face suddenly transformed into something that was cold and distant. "You know why." She started to walk off, but stopped mid-way to continue speaking to Allison. "Just remember that…even when you think you're safe, you are farthest from it."

Allison was not completely sure what Nadia was talking about, but she could not shake the bad feeling she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

"What the hell was that about?" Lydia exclaimed, throwing her arms up in the air in frustration. "I just don't trust that girl."

"I don't trust her either, but she knows something and I want to find out what that is."

* * *

"Were you able to sense it on them?"

Nadia wondered how long he had been standing in the room. She had to admit that he had even caught her off guard.

Everett walked closer to Nadia, pulling out a chair so she could sit down. Everett typically kept it casual when he wasn't having a meeting with the other members. He wore a pullover black sweater and dark-washed jeans, which was as casual as he allowed himself to be. He removed the book that was in Nadia's hands so that her focus was solely on him.

"You didn't answer my question."

Nadia wished she could force him to hand her the book back, but she knew that it would only hurt her in the end. She found it pointless to report back to her guardian everyday. With a sigh, she relinquished the information that Everett wanted to hear. If she didn't tell Everett then she would have to suffer his endless torment until she did or he would hand her over to their superiors.

"Stiles, Scott, and Allison have allowed the Darkness to escape. It will take longer with Scott, but Allison and Stiles are more susceptible to the will of Darkness."

Everett nodded his head, understanding the information he was receiving from Nadia. "Which one will be overcome first?"

Nadia bit her lip nervously. "I am not sure." Everett did not react the way she thought he would which caught Nadia by surprise. She had thought he would yell at her for her incompetence like her father would have done, but he didn't.

Nadia's guardian ran his palm over his face. "We just need to keep an eye on them both.

"It's what I do best," Nadia remarked, holding her hand out for her book. "I really need to finish those last few pages first."

Everett placed the book back in her hand then, exited the room without another word said to Nadia. Once he was alone out in the hallway, he cursed under his breath. He needed to tell Nadia the truth. Easing it onto her would be the hardest part, but it was a better alternative to keeping her in the dark.

* * *

"I thought you were stronger than that Allison," Aunt Kate's voice teased Allison.

Allison inhaled, letting the air fill her lungs, before she exhaled. She needed to relax her mind and her body if she wanted to make it through this. It was hard trying to keep a steady arm while she positioned herself correctly. The arrow made it into the air, but it made an unfortunate landing into the bark of a tree.

"Guess I was wrong," Kate said, a strong hint of disappointment in her voice. "You're weak."

"Shut up," Allison breathed, ignoring her aunt's version of a pep talk. She notched another arrow into her bow and attempted to go for the marker she set up.

Her aunt was wrong about her. She didn't know Allison as well as she thought she did if she assumed that about her. Allison was far from weak and made a name for herself amongst the hunters and her family. Her aunt Kate's words could not be trusted, therefore; Allison should just be able to ignore them.

"Easier said than done."

**a/n: **Thanks for reading, following, and adding the story to your favorites. I am not giving up on this so don't fret!


End file.
